


I Won't Be Your Bicycle Anymore

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Behaviour, OT7, Sex, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was okay that they all used Yugyeom to relieve stress. Maybe it wasn't. The members didn't really know because nobody bothered to ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Be Your Bicycle Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third Got7 story. I hope you like it.
> 
> Trigger warning: Some manipulative behaviour. Please read the tags if you are unsure, I've listed everything you should be aware of before reading. Also Yugyeom is a little OCC. The others are too but this is a Yugyeom-centric fic so it's good to know going in.

 

Every group had their own maknae. Some were good, some were bad, some took lashings from their older members, and some dealt out lashings. Yugyeom liked to think he was a good maknae, albeit sometimes quick to shoot off insults but still quite good. He listened to his older members and took their words if they were so kind to dispense them and often did things for them if needed. All around, Yugyeom was a good youngest member and liked to believe he was a good person too.

So when Jackson came to him one day complaining of a cramp in his leg, Yugyeom obliged to the older boy’s demands by massaging his ailment. It wasn’t too big of a deal, just rubbing lotion on his calf and maybe kneading the skin a little bit.

But then Jackson complained that the cramp had moved further up, and _oh it hurts so much_ , Yugyeom just went along with it. He applied pressure to where it was hurting and rubbed the lotion evenly over Jackson’s smooth skin.

“Higher, Yugyeom,” Jackson kept on saying and of course the younger moved his fingers higher and higher until he was brushing under the blonde boys shorts.

“Just take them off, hyung, I don’t mind.” Yugyeom said after watching Jackson trying to roll up the shorts over his large thighs. By this time, Jackson was very obviously aroused but Yugyeom was polite and didn’t look. His mind hadn’t clicked to where this was going until the older boy’s pants were down and he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Yugyeom tried not to stare.

“Hyung is hurting. Will you help him?”

Yugyeom thought for a moment. But seeing the pained expression on his hyungs face, he nodded. As he brought his hands up and began stroking Jackson, he didn’t think it was weird. The older boy was hurting and he needed someone to help him. And Yugyeom was more than happy that it be him, after all what were maknaes for.

Then a day or so later Jackson came back to him, Jinyoung in tow and the two sat either side of him. He looked at both of them, smiled politely and tried to go back to watching TV but Jackson took the remote from his hands and switched the TV off.

“Yugyeomie, you know how I was hurting the other day?” Jackson’s words were slow, his eyes large and pointed, “Well Jinyoung is having the same problem.”

Yugyeom blinked at the blonde before turning to Jinyoung and looking him up and down. The older boy blushed slightly under his gaze and shuffled in his seat.

“He looks okay to me, hyung.” Yugyeom tried for the controller but Jackson kept it out of reach.

“No, Yugyeom, he’s in a lot of pain,” Jackson explained, this time looking at Jinyoung.

“Yeah, ah, I’m not feeling too good.” Jinyoung placed a hand over his stomach and settled back in his seat, mocking a pained expression. Yugyeom looked at him and sighed.

“Do you want me to massage it, hyung?”

“Yes please, Yugyeom. That would be very nice.”

So Yugyeom moved closer to Jinyoung and undid his trousers. He made quick work of _rubbing_ were it hurt and soon the older boy was unravelling under his touch. Yugyeom watched him to begin with, a little curious, but turned away as he became close and that’s when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Jackson touching himself better too. He closed his eyes then and quickened his pace.

“Do you feel better now, hyung?” Yugyeom asked as Jinyoung and Jackson buttoned up their trousers, both trying to regulate their breathing.

“Yes, Yugyeom, thank you.” Jinyoung smiled and patted his shoulder. Jackson just smiled. The two left not long after and Yugyeom went back to watching TV.

It wasn’t long until Jackson was coming to him every other day. Sometimes Jinyoung was there too, but often it was just the blonde. Yugyeom didn’t mind it, not really. He liked Jackson’s company and didn’t mind it when his body fluid stained his jeans. He didn’t like that the older boy left so quickly afterwards and Yugyeom honestly thought about just saying no next time.

“But Yugyeomie, it _hurts_.” Jackson whined and Yugyeom had no idea how he ended up between the older boy’s legs. Then suddenly Yugyeom was putting his lips around him and was moving his tongue just how he was told to.

He didn’t like the taste of Jackson in his mouth. Nor the taste of the white stuff that soured his tongue and lasted long after Yugyeom had rinsed his mouth out. However he did like that Jackson stayed with him after that and the two spent the whole afternoon together.

“You take such good care of hyung, Yugyeomie.” Yugyeom had beamed at those words. He didn’t let the sinking feeling in his stomach bother him, because he was just helping out his hyung. He didn’t mind the taste or having to buy new jeans, as long as Jackson felt okay. He knew the older worked so hard, it felt good to relieve a little bit of that stress.

“Will you play with us, Yugyeom?” Jackson asked shaking Yugyeom’s shoulder. The younger boy woke to four boys crowding around his bed. Turning on his bedside lamp, he found it was Mark and Jinyoung on one side and Jackson and BamBam on the other.

“It’s so late, hyung,” Yugyeom’s voice was hoarse and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Can’t this wait till tomorrow?”

“No Gyeomie, we want to play now.” Mark’s voice was hard despite his words and Yugyeom looked at the four of them and saw they were all wearing the same expression. _Want_. So he threw back his covers and settled on the floor, exactly were Jinyoung told him to kneel. A pillow placed underneath his knees for his troubles. Then one by one he took each of them into his mouth and pleasured them through to a release.

“You’re so good at this, Yugyeom-ah.” BamBam whispered and Yugyeom just hummed. The amount of times Jackson had come to him over the last week, he’d had had plenty of practice.

After that time Yugyeom began to get suspicious about Jackson’s presence around him. He didn’t mind helping his hyungs out but the older boy was getting kind of annoying. He came to Yugyeom at whatever time he wanted to and expected him to drop everything. It was frustrating and completely one sided.

“But you’re the maknae. You’re supposed to take care of me.” Jackson replied when Yugyeom tried to say no. In the end Yugyeom ended up taking him all in but it hurt to sing the next day so he swore he wouldn’t do it again.

Yugyeom didn’t know how much the other two members knew about what was going on. He didn’t think he wanted them to know and pretended they didn’t but of course it was naïve of him. The other members came to him often though, so it would be surprising if they were oblivious.

“Maknae,” Youngjae poked Yugyeom’s shoulder and the younger boy looked at him, “Leader wants to see you.”

Yugyeom had been in the middle of breakfast at the time but he didn’t mind going to see his leader if it was something important. It turned out it was, apparently. Yugyeom was on his knees, looking up at Jaebum through his eye lashes as the older boy guided his lips. He finished on Yugyeom’s face and the younger boy was blinded by the sticky substance.

“I’ll help you.” Youngjae brought him a wet cloth. Yugyeom was grateful and didn’t mind when the older boy rewarded himself with the younger boy’s mouth. Yugyeom had had everyone else, in his mind it would have been unfair to leave one member out. So he didn’t mind helping Youngjae.

By this time everyone knew Yugyeom was the groups bicycle. Everyone went to him, night and day and, as long as their schedules permitted. Yugyeom would be on his knees as many as five times a day.

It bothered him that they all disturbed him in his spare time. But then Yugyeom saw just how much tension it relieved, honestly the younger boy felt it would be an injustice to say no. So he continued opening his mouth, training his tongue, letting his hand be taken and pushed into someone else’s pants. They came to him alone, they came to him in groups, one time they all wanted it at once and Yugyeom’s throat had ached for ages after that. He honestly didn’t mind though. Everyone was so much happier now. Yugyeom was being a good maknae for helping them out.

“Will you sit on me, Yugyeom?” Jackson had found him at the dance studio practicing and had quietly snuck in and locked the doors behind himself. The older boy had pretended he wanted to practice too but his ulterior motives quickly became clear when a water break on the sofas ended with Yugyeom knelt down between his legs.

“I don’t understand, hyung,” Yugyeom replied humming around what his lips were pushed back onto. He was doing everything he’d been taught but Jackson had a hand in his hair and controlled the pace.

“I’ll show you,” Jackson brushed the hair from his eyes, “Let hyung show you.”

And so Yugyeom found himself naked for the first time since it all began, settling into the blondes lap. And Jackson was so gentle, so caring, it was almost surprising. But then Yugyeom was sobbing into the older boy’s shoulder because, _oh god_ , it hurt so much. But Jackson eased him into it and soon Yugyeom was unravelling and falling over the edge just like how he’d done to his hyungs all those times before.

He enjoyed his first taste of bliss and felt kind of cheated that it was only just happening now. He’d been helping his hyungs for so long, not once had he thought about trying it for himself. Not once had anyone tried to help him. Yugyeom had enjoyed it and definitely wanted it to happen again. Jackson was more than happy to comply.

“You feel so tight, Gyeom.” Jackson taught him all the things a bottom needed to know and through trial and error, he knew exactly what to do to make the older boy happy. Not that Yugyeom really needed tricks. Jackson would probably get off if all the younger did was open his legs.

It didn’t take long before the other members were positioning him, cornering him and getting him to arch his back just how they liked it. Not every occurrence resulted in his satisfaction but he didn’t mind making himself happy. He also didn’t mind cleaning himself up or washing the clothes/sheets that were dirtied because he was the maknae and that’s what they did.

Yugyeom found it kind of amusing how each member would approach him. Jinyoung came to him with the guise of choreographing a dance. Their time together always ended with Yugyeom trying to grasp hold of something as Jinyoung hit from behind. Mark normally came to him in the nights, waking the younger with a shove before slipping under the covers and climbing on top. Jaebum was plain with his words, _hyung is lonel_ y, and Yugyeom would be roughhoused wherever the leader wanted it. Youngjae always amused him the most because the older boy was too shy to really ask for what he wanted. It was kind of cute. So Yugyeom came up with a phrase for him to say and, even though it was really dumb, Youngjae began to use it. BamBam was like Jinyoung, he’d never ask directly and would use going out shopping for clothes as an excuse. Then he would slip into Yugyeom’s dressing room and would muffle the younger boy’s moans behind his hand or whatever piece of clothing was near enough to grab and stuff into his mouth. Then there was Jackson who really didn’t have a time or trigger, he just came whenever and for however long he liked. The blonde didn’t care what he was doing or what was happening that upcoming week, he would treat Yugyeom how he wanted.

Yugyeom didn’t really mind being the group bicycle. Even when the boys asked him to start shaving his legs, he didn’t ask questions, just took the razor and cream and did what was asked. Because they were his hyungs, Yugyeom didn’t mind helping them when they needed to relieve stress.

However he did mind how much it hurt when the hyung line decided it would be fun to take turns with him whilst the others watched. And he did mind that they left him with his eyes glued shut because of how much was squirted on his face. And he especially minded the jokes they shared throughout it and how humiliated it made Yugyeom feel.

 “I didn’t like it, hyung.” Yugyeom whispered to Jaebum later. He hoped the leader would understand but his words were brushed away.

“We were just joking, Yugyeom.”

When the group bonding activity suddenly turned from innocent fun to something more adult, he wanted it to stop. But in the end the members tag teamed him, and, at one point, stretched him around two people, and left him to clean himself up.

He cried a lot after that. Yugyeom couldn’t believe how badly he was hurting. Physically and emotionally he felt drained. He thought he couldn’t feel worse, thought he’d hit rock bottom, until they came back to him a few days later with another teambuilding activity.

“I can’t today,” Yugyeom tried to stop his crying but snapped when they still attempted to share him. He pushed them away with all his strength, screaming and wailing like a child.

“I won’t do it anymore!” The members tried to calm him down but Yugyeom was inconsolable, not letting anyone touch him and eventually fleeing to the bathroom. The door’s lock was strong and he settled into the bathtub. No matter how much they begged, no matter whom it was begging, Yugyeom didn’t come out. Nor did he stop crying. It took ages before the members got the message that he needed to be alone.

Eventually though, when everything was quiet, Yugyeom got away. He slipped out and quietly left the dorm. It was early morning by then and the streets were quiet as he made it home. His parents and brother were sleeping. He tried not to disturb them but the throbbing in his head and the aching in his chest needed to be coddled. So, in a fresh pair of pyjamas, he slipped under the quilts of his parent’s bed and slept between them.

He stayed at home for a while. He didn’t pick up the phone when it rang and instructed his parents to do the same. When Jaebum turned up at his front door, Yugyeom hid behind the sofa and begged his mother to say he wasn’t there. She’d never seen her son so frenzied so she agreed.

“He’ll probably be back.” His mom said to him after helping out. Yugyeom knew he would be but right now he just needed some time. He needed to heal.

It was a whole week before his mother decided it was time he face them. She didn’t even know what was wrong with him. He refused to say. And she’d grown frustrated at him moping around when obviously he needed to be doing something. The phone was always ringing off the hook.

So he went to the scheduled dance practice the next day. He’d missed every one of them for the last week and expected to be reprimanded when he arrived but he wasn’t.

“Are you feeling better?” the choreograph teacher asked and Yugyeom just nodded. His hyungs all looked at him when he’d arrived. He thought some of them would say something but they didn’t. Looking at them, they all wore the same look on their faces. It was guilt.

The practice was a mess. Despite him being away for all that time, Yugyeom was the only one not to make a mistake. All the other members messed up, tripped each other or stumbled. In the end they called it a day early and the teacher warned them to be better tomorrow.

“Are you coming home with us, Yugyeom?” it was the first words one of them had spoken to him. The person who began it all, Jackson, spoke with a soft voice. The youngest just nodded and he could feel the sigh of relief the group breathed at his answer.

The journey back to the dorms was quiet. Yugyeom sat upfront with the driver whilst everyone else sat in the back. There was so much tension, he didn’t know what to do or say. Looking in the rear view mirror, he could see that no one else did either.

“We’re really sorry, Gyeomie,” Jaebum spoke first, breaking the silence after their evening meal. All the members were sat around the dining table and chorused their apologies. It helped Yugyeom’s heart a little bit but he didn’t raise his head, just kept looking down into his lap.

Got7 were, however, a close team. They knew that hurting Yugyeom as badly as they did couldn’t be fixed over dinner. But time healed everything and each member made an effort to come to him over the next few days, promising to be different.

“We’ll make it up to you, we swear.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you wanted to stop.”

“Gyeom, I’m glad you’re okay. Hyung messed up. I hope you forgive me.”

“Sorry Yugyeom, I should have seen it.”

“We treated you so bad, we’ll never do it again.”

“I wish I could take it all back. I’m sorry.”

Time did heal him. Yugyeom was astounded by the care the group showed. They showered him with time, gifts, anything he wanted. They took him out for meals as often as they could, washed his clothes and did his chores even though he didn’t ask them to, and even bought him new clothes and sheets to replace the old ones.

“It’s okay, I forgive my hyungs.” Even after Yugyeom reassured them it was okay now, they still went out of their way to treat him special. And it felt good. It felt like they were repaying him for all those times that things were too rough or went too far. He found it easy to fall back into his place in the group and even easier to forgive them.

Then, when he felt the time was right, he found Jackson watching TV alone. The older boy greeted him with a warm smile and put an arm around his shoulder. Yugyeom enjoyed his scent as it washed over him. He felt calm and ready.

“Hyung?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, Yugyeom,” Jackson replied giving the maknae all of his attention.

“My legs hurt, will you massage them for me?” Jackson was only too happy to comply.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i've been dreaming (of dying) since the first time you came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504347) by [vminkookie (mikey_tdh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_tdh/pseuds/vminkookie)




End file.
